


The Whopper

by justsomegoodtimes



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Barb and Curt find it very amusing, Community: Spies Are Forever Discord, Cute, Friendship, Just cause they're in a modern burger king, Post-Canon, Tatiana has never tried burger king, modern au i guess?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomegoodtimes/pseuds/justsomegoodtimes
Summary: The restaurant was quiet and fairly empty, a nice change from the mission they were just on. The mission (by the way) was a resounding success, so much so that Barb had decided to take them all out for burgers.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Whopper

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to the spies are forever discord for giving me the idea! y'all are great! also i know this is short but i just thought it was too cute to pass up.

The restaurant was quiet and fairly empty, a nice change from the mission they were just on. The mission (by the way) was a resounding success, so much so that Barb had decided to take them all out for burgers to celebrate.

Curt looked over at his two friends. Barb was chatting away happily about some gadget or another, and Tatiana was listening intently with that ever-focused glint in her eye. _Yup, these are my friends, huge dorks._ Thought Curt, with a smile.

He never really had friends in adulthood. Well, there was Owen, but he was a bit more than that. It was usually best to try not to get too close to anybody in his line of work, but with these two his brain somehow didn't seem to mind.

The waitress came over, making Curt lose his train of thought. Barb, startled out of her story, started anxiously flipping through the menu. Curt gave a little smile, before ordering himself a burger with cheese fries. He hoped he had given Barb a little more time to decide. He kinda thought it was adorable how flustered she got, in a sisterly kind of way.

After Barb and Tati ordered, Tati looked at Curt. "So. What did I order?" "

I'm sorry?" Curt replied, a bit confused.

She rolled her eyes at him. "No, seriously. What did I order? This is my first time trying American food."

"Oh! Um, You got the whopper?"

Tatiana nodded. "With tater totes."

Curt felt laughter build up. "Tater _tots_ , they're these fried potato things. As for the whopper, it's a burger with lettuce, tomato, onion, other stuff, nobody really knows."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Nobody... really knows?"

Barb, who was stifling giggles next to Tati, suddenly burst out laughing, and Curt felt himself start to laugh too.

By the time the food came over, they had all regained themselves. Tati made a face when her whopper was placed in front of her. Barb started giggling again. "So this is... whopper?"

Curt just nodded and gave an "mmhm" he was afraid if he opened his mouth again, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from laughing.

"Have a bite Tati!" said Barb, not even trying to hide her amusement anymore.

Tatiana sniffed it, and, after deciding it was safe, took a bite. After a moment, she looked up at Curt. "Hmm. Greasy."

Curt and Barb burst into another fit of giggles, and to Curt's amazement, he couldn't help but notice a smile on Tati's face.

Yes, he was happy with his friends.


End file.
